Le canard d'Halloween
by It'sOnAgain
Summary: Une boîte, un canard et un halloween démentiel en perspectif !


Salut, mes petits canards !

**Alors pour ceux qui me connaissent, et bien, je fais un OS pour Halloween, qui est une fête que j'affectionne et pour ceux qui ne me connaissent pas je vais vous faire une petit topos:**

*** J'aime les fraises tagadas**

***Je suis folle**

***Et je sais rire de n'importe quel sujet.**

**Donc voilà, j'espère que ce premier vous plaira, je laisse la parole à notre envoyez spécial Percy Jackson !**

**Merci ! Merci !**

**J'aime être à la maison, dans ma vraie maison avec Annabeth et mes amis et... Bon j'arrête là, mais si quelqu'un comprends vraiment...Bon j'arrête. Alors aujourd'hui, je vais vous raconter une de mes histoires personelles, dans toute mes histoires d'horreur c'est la seule qui s'est réellement produite et surtout c'est celle qui me ridiculisait le moins. Donc, je vous présente dans une production des studios de la nouvelle-rome en direct du forum des demi-dieux:**

Le canard Possessif

**La foule: OUAAAAAI !**

**Merci ! Merci !**

**Percy Jackson (La semi-tempête de la prophétie)**

**Marie (Djette internationale des dieux)**

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

**LE CANARD POSSESSIF**

Percy et Emily Jackson, deux jumeaux, enfants de Poséidon avait décider d'aller aider leur beau-père : Paul Blofis, a décoré sa classe en prévision d'Halloween, qui arrivait dans deux petites semaines. Et même si c'est deux jumeaux habitaient à mille kilomètre de la dîtes salle de classe à la Nouvelle-Orléans, dans une ville nommé Foroas, dans le bayou.

Comme les deux jumeaux insupportable qu'ils étaient, ils avaient déjà commencer à se battre comme Apollon et Artémis, les jours de vaisselle ou les jours d'éclipses.

« Vampire ! Scanda Percy

-Fantôme ! S'entêta sa jumelle blonde. »

Paul sentant que l'école ne tiendrait pas le choc une seconde fois au mythique et parfois très violente disputes du bruns et de la blonde décida de leur révélé qu'il n'y avait pas vraiment le choix sur le thème de la classes : Les sorcières.

« Je continue de penser que fantôme aurait été une bonne voir même une excellente idée. Bouda Emily.

-Vampire. Fit Percy pour la taquiner. »

La blonde lui tira la langue avec toute l'élégance d'une fille de 18 ans, cachant le malaise qu'elle avait avec les sorcières. Elle avait rencontré Hécate dans sa tendre enfance recluse, mais elle n'en gardais forcément un très bon souvenir.

Percy, quant à lui, s'approchait du carton remplis à raz bord où dépassait la tête d'une sorcière affreuse avec des cheveux vert fluo hirsute. Dedans, c'était le paradis pour les fidèles d'Hécate, bien qu'il n'y est que ces filles qui le soi réellement aujourd'hui. Il y avait des chapeaux de sorcière noir, en différente matière et de toute les formes ainsi que des gri-gri plus effrayant les uns des autres, un objet jaune voyant en plastique, simple qui n'avait aucunement sa place dans le carton.

Percy en était d'autant plus troublé qu'il s'agissait jaune pour jaune du canard du bain qu'il avait dans son enfance, les circonstance, dans lesquels il avait disparue lui restait mystérieuse, mais c'était exactement le même sauf qu'il avait une trace blanche autour du coup, il y avait même la trace sur son dos quand Percy l'avait mordu quand il faisait ces dents.

« Colonel coin-coin...Soupira Percy. »

Percy ne remarquais pas le regard plus que moqueur de sa petite sœur jumelle qui se demandais qui pouvait appeler un canard en plastique colonel coin-coin et que Paul avait eu regard surpris. En même temps, il avait fouiller plusieurs fois dans ce carton avant de venir, il n'y avait eu aucune trace de canard en plastique jaune.

« Mais qu'est-ce que ce canard fait ici ?

-Surtout pourquoi Colonel coin-coin ? Ria Emily »

Percy fusilla sa sœur du regard alors qu'elle s'écroulais de rire, se tenant les côtes, il y avait finalement du bon dans la sorcellerie voir son frère appeler un canard en platoc : Colonel coin-coin.

« Etrange...Souffla Paul.

-Oh Paul ! C'est qu'un canard à jouer dans le bain que Percy possédait, pas un objet maléfique, le seul truc bizarre c'est son nom. »

Percy fusilla de nouveau sa sœur du regard, rangeant avec précaution le canard dans sa poche de veste, il aida ensuite Paul et Emily à tout installer, non sans qu'il ne lance des regards à son canard et qu'il y est une autres disputes mêlant grec et anglais. La salle de Paul ressemblait désormais à une antre de sorcière qui effrayait légèrement Emily alors que Percy regardait le canard comme-ci il s'agissait de toute sa vie, de son précieux.

Après avoir manger chez leur mère, les jumeaux décidèrent qu'il était temps pour eux de rentrer dans la ville de Nouvelle-Orléans, même pendant le vol Percy n'arrêtais pas de fixer le canard, ne remarquant pas que son précieux objet avait désormais les yeux vert radioactif et surtout effrayant, alors qu'Emily hurlait des ordres à Luke ainsi qu'une commande de ces cookies.

D'ailleurs Percy, n'entendis même pas les incinuations dans les phrases du fils d'Hermes et de la fille de la mer. Une fois rentrée, Annabeth ni aucun autre habitant de Foroas ne fit de remarque à Percy vis-à-vis de son canard, habitué aux lubbys des Jackson bien que se soi généralement celle de la pas si douce Emily.

La fin de la journée s'écoula tranquillement, chacun allait dormir, tous à point fermé sauf peut-être Léo Valdez qui supportait les ronflements quasi-ferrovière de Calypso, mais ça c'était une autre histoire. A minuit moins cinq, un homme dans l'appartement en face de sa sœur jumelle adorer se leva raide comme un piquet, ces yeux verts fluos, marchant et clignant des yeux comme possédé.

« Percy...Fit la voix endormis d'Annabeth...Rendors toi. »

Son petit ami, c'était tournés vers elle d'un mouvement lent et effrayant, ces yeux tellement affreux la fixant. Percy possédé cherchait à savoir qui était la blonde aux yeux gris, une fois compris Annabeth tressaillit, puisqu'elle compris que ce n'était pas Percy parce que celui-ci ne lui écraserait jamais une lampe sur la tête et il ne la ferait pas crié de peur à en réveillé tout l'immeuble.

« Ennemie ! Tuée ennemie ! Fit la voix froide de Percy qui avait quelque similarité avec le couinement qu'émmetait les canards en plastique. »

Ensuite Percy, possédé se dirigeait vers le miroir de la chambre. Un sourire malsains étirait ces lèvres bleutés.

« Nous serons toujours ensemble Percy ! Plus rien ne nous sépareras ! Couina la voix de Percy. »

Le fils du dieux de la mer, luttait intérieurement et ces yeux et son expression reprirent leur aspects habituelle.

« Jamais ! Hurla Percy. »

Tout à coup, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit, Luke entra en baillant, les cheveux en bataille, à peine réveillé, et il ne semblait pas près à le faire. Il était suivis par un Léo aux yeux exploser qui se fermait tout seul à cause de nuit de sommeil loupé à cause du train qui avait élu domicile chez lui. Le dit train était en train de se faire hurler dessus par Reyna, la prêteuse de Rome, qui n'avait pas l'air fatigué mais surtout verte de rage ou de jalousie.

Derrière cette joyeuse bande, une fille en pyjama rose et avait un chignon éparpillé avait ces yeux bleu caraïbe mis en valeur par la teinte rouge qu'avait prit son visage à cause de la colère.

« Y'EN A QU'UN ICI POUR SE FAIRE POSSEDER PAR UN CANARD ! »

Luke sursauta et il paru réveillé un dixième de seconde alors que Léo en était tombé par terre et il se relevait avec la lenteur d'une limace. Le visage de Percy, vira aussi rouge.

« Ennemis ! Tuer ! Couina le canard.

-Ca pouvait attendre demain matin, c'est pas la première fois. Soupira Luke. »

Il se ravisa de continuer parce qu'Emily lui donnait un coup dans l'épaule au moment même où Reyna, qui en avait plus qu'assez de la fille de d'Atlas, se jeta sur elle pour l'étrangler avec toute l'élégance que pouvait avoir une fille de dix-huit ans endormis et énervés. Percy/canard dégaina Anaklumos et Emily frotta son bracelet pour faire apparaître Clamor son trident. Luke et Léo se regardaient en chien de faiance tout en gardant un œil sur la place qu'il y avait sur le lit. Ainsi quand l'épée de Percy claqua contre le trident, Reyna avait poser ces mains autour du cou de Calypso, prête à l'étrangler, alors que les deux larves qu'était Luke et Léo rampaient au sol en espérant être le premier à atteindre le lit.

Anaklumos manqua d'un cheveux Emily alors qu'une mèche blonde tomba au sol. Emily le prit relativement mal et donna un coup de poing un son frère, lui brisant presque le nez.

« Percy t'aime ! Il ne doit aimé que moi ! Tu es un ennemi ! »

Emily se ravisa de faire remarquer que le canard avait besoin d'un psy. Percy l'aimer ? Même sous la forme d'un canard ces mots là ne sortirait jamais de sa bouche. Emily failli embrocher son frère mais elle se souvenue que ce n'était pas son but, non, c'était de neutralisé son canard et elle avait besoin d'aide, sauf que Calypso était en train de gifler Reyna et que celle-ci lui mordait les bras alors que Luke et Léo s'entassaient sur le lit essayant de gagner la place tellement convoité. Annabeth toujours assommer, s'approchait dangeureusement du bord du lit.

A ce moment là, la sonnerie d'Emily retentis, la danse des pouces lorsque l'on combat son frère n'était pas d'une grande classe. Elle vit alors apparaître le nom de « Maman ». La jeune blonde se dit que sa mère l'appelait de plus en plus tard. La sonnerie retentit à nouveau et elle comprit que c'était important, elle mit donc un coup bien placé à Percy/canard et il tomba aux sols pleurant. Emily se dit que si Percy n'aurait sans doute jamais d'enfant c'était pour le bien colllectif et répondit.

« Décapite le canard...Hurla ma mère. »

Le téléphone lui échappa et la conversation fut donc de courte durée puisque le portable se retrouva empaller contre le mur par Anaklumos, Emily haïssait ce canard mais elle devait s'accorder qu'il visait relativement bien. Mais elle s'énerva encore plus car elle avait acheté son téléphone il n'y a même pas deux jours puisqu'elle avait fait tombé le sien dans les toilettes.

La jolie blonde prit donc Anaklumos, le canard et le décapita sans état d'âme, alors qu'un cri strident s'échappa de la bouche de mon frère alors qu'Annabeth tomba par terre pour de bon, que Reyna s'endormis au sol après une dernière claque administrer à Calypso qui s'écroula elle aussi, Percy commençais à pleurer alors que Léo prit la place d'Annabeth et Luke celle de Percy.

Emily regarda autour d'elle et souffla, elle se plaça dans les bras de Luke qu'elle aurait sans l'aide de l'agence...

Affaire à suivre...

* * *

**Et voilà, mes petits loups, j'espère que cela vous auras plus et que vous n'hésiterez pas à laisser une petites reviews.**

**Marie (Djette Internationale des dieux)**


End file.
